


Willing Participant

by Ulalume



Series: Major Grys [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Grys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commando Grys and Aric Jorgan enjoy their rest and relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Willing Participant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very mild spoilers for Trooper class story might be included.
> 
> Smut, NSFW. Also, definitely fluffy/sappy in parts because I head canon these two to be freakin’ adorable.

Jorgan, after a pointed suggestion from Grys, had arranged shore leave for the crew to give the two of them some time alone, but he’d made no further plans. All he had told himself was that kissing was on the agenda. They had had far too little of that for his liking. Anything else was up to her.

He had to admit, he was intrigued when she told him to meet her in her quarters once everyone was off ship. It took the crew a few hours to clear out, but they finally disembarked. That was a relief for him because all he could pay attention to was the electrical charge in the air, the feeling of anticipation. He was thoroughly distracted from his duties, but he remembered one important detail.

Jorgan powered down C2-N2, leaving them completely alone.

The door was open when he arrived. She stood in the center of the room, watching him as he entered.

“Hi,” she smiled, and he felt his face break into a smile in return. In fact, he’d found it impossible not to smile lately.

Grys had changed to casual clothing, a dark tank top and pants of a lightweight material that clung to her body. Barefoot. He had spent longer than he cared to admit choosing his clothes, which were equally as simple as hers. He didn’t want to seem eager, so he leaned against edge of the desk, feigning nonchalance.

He always admired her efficiency. She didn’t feel the need for unnecessary action, just went straight for the jugular, confident that she would emerge the victor. He’d seen it many times in the field, but tonight he was the only audience. _Not audience_ , he thought, _I’m a participant. Make that a willing participant._

She approached him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed him almost lazily, then smiled and repeated “Hi.” Her body pressed up against his, hands dropping down to his ass to pull him closer, then kissed him again. This time, the kiss was long and tender, and his body responded with pleasure, so he almost protested when she broke it off.

“Shoes off,” she whispered. His quizzical look made her laugh. “No, really, shoes off in my quarters. I have rules. I know where your shoes have been. It’s disgusting.” She grinned again at his surprise, but he complied, leaving his shoes near the door.

Satisfied, she took his hands in hers and pulled him over to the edge of the bed, sitting and turning to face him as he sat down. She again took his hands and kissed them, the backs first, then the palms, then looked back at him with those eyes that could hide a galaxy. He could smell the faint, spicy floral perfume she always wore, the one that always quickened his pulse. Jorgan extricated a hand to caress her cheek, the long scar. His hand continued to the back of her neck and gently tugged her forward for another kiss. She responded with passion, placing her hands on his thighs to lean closer, and for awhile, if anything existed in the universe besides the two of them, he wouldn’t have known it.

When they finally parted, she made a request. “Would it be strange if I touch your face?” He waited, knowing the explanation would come. “This is new for me, Aric. I’ve only been with humans. I’m curious.”

He nodded, understanding. “You didn’t need to ask. I’m all yours.” He could see the blush, a deep purple underneath her skin, but she placed her hands on the sides of his face, pulled him towards her, and kissed him, delicately, softly. Her tongue licked at his canines and Force help him, he felt himself harden.

Grys pulled away briefly to reposition herself to face him, surprising Jorgan by straddling him so that her knees were on the sides of his hips, settling her weight on his thighs. He brought his hands up to her hips as she wiggled herself closer, feeling the heat of her body through the thin fabric of her pants.

It was personal, intimate, arousing. She studied him with those glowing eyes, her fingers gently stroking his face, his angular cheekbones, tracing the width of his nose, the ridges of his brow, one finger lightly touching the scars above his left eye. She bent his head down and gently kissed the scar, her hands moving to behind his ears, caressing the back of his head, down the back of his neck to where it met his shoulders, then down to his hips, her lips placing soft kisses along his skull.

He shuddered slightly, when her lips reached his jaw, and she paused her explorations to look at him, unconsciously wetting her lower lip with her tongue.

“Good?” she asked, curiosity lighting her face, and stroked his jaw again when he nodded, his eyes half-closed with pleasure. She smiled wickedly, then ducked her head down to the sensitive area. He first felt her breath, then her lips, and he groaned, shifting a little from the rise in his pants. His hands travelled up to her breasts, stroking them and feeling her nipples harden as she sighed and leaned into him.

She ran her hands back up his head, stroking the short fur repeatedly. She was petting him, Aric realized with delight, while her lips returned to his. He closed his eyes, giving in to the sensual feeling of her unhurried and thorough attentions. No one had ever observed him like this before, memorizing every detail of his features. It was maddeningly seductive. His hands dropped back to her hips, and then to her ass, pulling her against him, feeling her adjust her position in response, straightening her legs and then wrapping them around his back.

Grys didn’t consciously realize that she’d been matching Aric’s rocking. She’d been lost in the sensation of his fur against her hands. Listening to the catch in his breath whenever she stroked or kissed a sensitive area. Tasting his lips, his tongue. Filling her senses with his scent. When he’d pulled her closer, she’d obliged, wanting to be as close as possible. Suddenly, his hands curled into her hair, claws lightly scratching her scalp, crushing her mouth against his. She became aware she was grinding down on him just as he groaned her name, and bucked a few times against her, his hands sliding down to her hips, holding her close. Startled, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed away from his mouth. “Oh, I didn’t mean — I mean —” The slow blush returned to her cheeks. He found it irresistible. Then she laughed, “I didn’t mean to be too much for you.” 

“I’m not complaining,” he shrugged. She paused, a question in her eyes. “Uh, been awhile, couldn’t wait.” It was his turn to blush.

“I would say I’m sorry but I’m not,” she laughed. “It turns me on.”

“Because you weren’t already turned on before,” he deadpanned.

“It’s true.” She leaned in again to kiss him, running her tongue along his upper lip, “You turn me on.” She let herself enjoy the moment, pleased that he’d called out her name, pleased that she’d made him come. _I am never giving him up_ , she thought. _Mine_.

As if he heard her, Jorgan’s arms tightened around her. He had never guessed how deeply she would draw him into her vortex. It left him breathless. It left him wanting more. It left him wondering just how much she would surprise him the next time.

 

11.08.2012


	2. Gateway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very mild spoilers for Trooper class story might be included.
> 
> Smut, NSFW. Also, definitely fluffy/sappy in parts because I head canon these two to be freakin’ _adorable_.

Once she was sure her legs would hold her, Grys moved off Aric’s lap and dimmed the lights in her quarters, then stretched out on the bed, pulling him down next to her. He placed his arm around her and snugged her against him, kissing the top of her head as she rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She spread her hand flat against him and smiled to herself, remembering the first time she’d been close enough to feel his heartbeat against her hand. She had been keyed up when she returned to her room that night and had taken some matters into her own hands. And many times after that, if she had to be honest.

They lay together, silently enjoying each other’s presence. He entwined his fingers with her hand, the one that lay on his chest. Grys sighed and marveled at how she felt so unselfconscious despite being half-undressed. She was completely at ease, as if she belonged right here and nowhere else. She turned her face into his chest and inhaled. She didn’t think she’d ever grow tired of the scent of him: a little sweat, a little musk, and all delicious.

“It’s difficult to not touch you,” she lifted her head and looked at him. “I want to. All the time. I had no idea I would want so much contact.”

“I don’t want you _not_ to touch me,” he pretended to be sad. She playfully slapped him.

“You know what I mean. Around the crew.”

The crinkles at the corners of his eyes when he smiled made her heart beat faster. “I’ll be sure to schedule more leave for them. I can’t have my CO getting frustrated, can I? It’s my duty to make sure she gets what she needs.”

Grys looked at him, resting her chin on her hand, her expression serious. “I didn’t think I needed anyone. Not until I almost lost you. Then I realized I was a fool. I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

He smiled, tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, and nodded. “You _were_ a fool. I was yours a long time ago.”

“All that wasted time!” She pouted. “All the things I could have been doing to you!”

He laughed. “We have the next 46 hours to ourselves. I think we can make up some of that time. You can show me those things you could have been doing to me.” He stroked her cheek tenderly.

“Well…I’m not done with my explorations,” she grinned and slowly ran her hand down his torso, then lower, teasing him before returning her hand to his chest. “We got distracted.” She shifted, wrapping a leg over his and hitching herself up higher to kiss him. He placed his hand under her thigh to help move her closer to his lips, then ran his hand up her side. She flinched and giggled, breaking the kiss as he brushed the sensitive nerves at her hip. “Sorry, that’s a ticklish area.”

“I’ll note that for the future,” his grin turned mischievous as his hand continued up to her breast, gently pinching a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “Is this ticklish, too?” She gasped and her lips sought his, tongue tracing his canines again, teasing his tongue, fascinated by the difference in texture, the differences between them. He pinched her nipple harder, and she rolled her hips against his leg in response and whispered “Again. Please.”

Aric gently pushed her onto her back and turned to lean over her. He trailed his lips down her jaw to the hollow of her throat, then further, nuzzling the area between her breasts. The spicy scent of her perfume was stronger there, and he felt his desire building again. Cupping a breast, he licked her nipple slowly, lapping at the hardened flesh, then sucking the nub into his mouth, rolling it between his lips, tongue flicking back and forth.

Grys writhed, twisting her head to one side, her hand caressing the back of his head as he nibbled. _Dear stars, if he keeps this up, my brain will melt_ , she thought, before he turned his attention to her other breast and she let herself fall into the sensations. She moved her hands down his back to his waist and tugged at his shirt, loosening it from his waistband and slipping a hand underneath to feel his back. His flesh was so warm, so soft over the hard muscle. She kept tugging on his shirt until he raised his head from his ministrations and pulled it off, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor.

She moved down to place her hands on his chest, feeling him inhale and exhale as he watched her examining the texture of his skin, the dense fur. “I think it’s going to take me years to complete this mission,” she murmured, her hands moving down his chest to his waistband. “I want to be thorough.”

As she fumbled with his fasteners, Aric caught her hand. “It’s likely to be a bit sticky,” he reminded her. She smiled, slow and sensual, licking her lips. “I’m ok with that. I’m _not_ ok with your pants still being on.”

He let her finish undoing the fasteners, and when she slid her hands into his pants to cup his bare ass, his breath whuffed out of him. He quickly assisted her in removing his pants, and she took the opportunity to remove hers as well. With nothing left between them, he pulled her against him, and they let their hands explore as freely as their mouths.

Grys brought her hands up to place them on both sides of Aric’s face, nibbling at his lips. His hands were firmly planted on her ass for now, and she could feel him hard against her thigh. He shifted, and there was a slight wetness where he rubbed against her, a testament to the state of his arousal. Curious, she looked down, noting there wasn’t much difference between humans and Cathars in this respect. When she looked back up, he was watching her. She just smiled and kissed him, rubbing her thigh against him as she rubbed her tongue against his lip. He sighed and shuddered with desire.

“I think I need to give you something else to think about.” He moved down the bed until he reached her breasts again, knowing she would not be able to focus on him as long as he had a nipple in his mouth. He was right, her body went limp and her sighs grew more audible as he sucked. He could scent her desire lower, though, and his lips and tongue followed the trail.

Grys’ breath caught in her throat when she realized he wasn’t going to stop. His mouth continued past her hips, hands spreading her legs apart, and teasing her open to find her clitoris, gently stroking, circling the sensitive area. She whimpered, watching as he traced his lips down her inner thigh, tongue leaving trails of moisture. She realized she was holding her breath in anticipation and forced herself to exhale.

Aric raised his head, reading her desire etched plainly on her face.

“Do you want this?” he asked, knowing the answer.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Do you like this?” He slid a finger into her.

“Yes,” an urgent whisper this time, hips involuntarily thrusting.

“Are you going to come?” His sly grin.

“Yes. Yes. I am.” Her commander voice, decisive and powerful.

“Good answer.” His tongue slipped into her, flickering over her clit, the slightly rough texture adding to the stimulation, and she writhed, bucking her hips against him. He reached one arm underneath her thigh to grasp her hand, feeling her grip ebb and flow in relation to her need.

Grys felt tension building, alternating with undeniable washes of pleasure, bringing her closer to the edge. She wasn’t quite sure what Aric was doing, but she didn’t care because it felt so good. She could feel him pressing his tongue against her, pushing the flesh into her, then, _dear stars, was he sucking_? It was probably the best thing she’d felt. Ever. Every inch of her body felt heightened, as if she could burst into a million tiny particles and communicate with the ether. She uttered a guttural moan and a whimper as she came, desperately grinding herself into his face, still gripping his hand, her other hand stroking his head.

Aric felt an intense wave of desire and satisfaction, knowing he could elicit such a response from her. He slowly made his way back up her body, stopping now and then to lick or nuzzle her skin. Her nipples were still aroused and hardened further when he traced his tongue over them.  As he reached her dark lips, she pulled him close, hungrily meeting him with mouth and tongue.

He grinned against her lips and said “You’re quite vocal. Perhaps you have some Cathar in you.”

Grys pulled back to look him in the eyes. She could smell and taste herself on him, and that increased her longing. With a wicked smile, she reached her hand down, wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock and slowly stroked up and down with a twisting motion. She whispered “I’d prefer _this_ Cathar inside me.”

“Well,” he panted, trying to pull away, “I think we can make that happen, but you’ll need to stop that.”

She pouted, but ran her hand around to his ass, pulling him against her.

Shifting, he moved on top of her, and she spread her legs, positioning herself to accept him. He leaned in to kiss her, deliberately slow, while he slid his cock against her and felt her rise to meet him, to rub herself against his length. Yet he held himself still. She also paused, feeling his hesitation, her eyes questioning. Aric could feel her trembling with need, but he wanted to prolong the sensation, wanted to remember this moment just before they joined. Kissing her softly, he whispered against her lips. “I need you, too,” giving her a tender smile that slowly turned almost feral, fully exposing his canines. Grys didn’t know how it could be possible, but that smile made her want him more.

She let out a breathy laugh, one that turned into a moan when he hungrily covered her mouth with his and entered her with a growl, letting her adjust to him as he slid fully into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and slowly, then gaining speed, they began to move together, finding a rhythm.

There was only the slightly embarrassing sounds of moist flesh meeting and parting, the two of them grunting, panting, whispering to each other. She slid her fingers between them to touch herself, wanting to come with him inside her and came faster than she expected, crying out as her orgasm pulsed through her in waves, arching herself into him.

Aric watched her face as she bit her lower lip and tried to delay her climax, eventually losing that battle, and thought there might not be anything else in the world as satisfying as this moment. He felt her constrict around him as he continued to thrust, giving in to his release as her moans faded to sighs and the expression on her face relaxed into a smile.

He lowered himself beside her, laying on his back to catch his breath, feeling the tension subside and wanting nothing more in the moment than to hold her, be with her. He turned his head to look at Grys and saw tear tracks on her cheeks. He gently wiped them away, and she captured his hand and kissed his palm softly.

“Silly emotions,” she explained. “Means I’m happy.”

Aric gazed at her, knowing this was the woman for him. He had never felt so sure about anything in his life. She didn’t play games, she met him head on, an equal in everything. He squeezed her against him until she squeaked, then relaxed his grip, letting her adjust herself against the shape of his body, tucking her head under his chin, her ear against his chest again. Listening.

“Aric, are you … purring?” Grys lifted her head to watch his face.

His eyes were closed, but he smiled when he said “We don’t speak about that. It’s very personal.”

“I think we may have passed the point of very personal,” she kissed his chin, which was all she could reach from where she lay.

“I know.” Again, the sweet smile that melted her heart. “And yes, I am. Cathar do this when they are happy. Very happy.”

She smiled, her heart aching with joy, and adjusted the sheets around them, then hit the button to turn off the lights.

Grys awoke and stretched languidly. She felt a little sore, but it was a good sore. The kind that made you blush or a little warm. Or both.

She shifted to look at Aric, sleeping with his back to her, studying him from this angle. She had never had the opportunity to examine the different physiology Cathars might have, and she wouldn’t know firsthand if it was different for other males, but she found it a little surprising and — she discovered — arousing to see that he had a thicker line of fur (if one could consider the thin layer of fur covering his skin to actually be fur) that ran from the nape of his neck, down the back of his spine, ending at that glorious ass. Her fingers lightly traced down the trail, lingering as she continued over one of his buttocks and then ran down his exposed thigh.

Those thighs had been her gateway drug, she acknowledged. Sleek and powerful. And now hers.

Aric shifted in his sleep and mumbled something. She spooned up against him, putting her arm around his waist and cuddled her body against his, feeling his warmth and softness against her breasts, stomach, legs. It was an odd feeling, but very pleasant. She placed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades, feeling him sigh and place his hand over the one she had wrapped around his waist.

_I love you_ , she mouthed the words against his back, then drifted back to sleep.

26.08.2012


End file.
